To Swoon or Not to Swoon, that is the Question
by philiaphobic
Summary: Oneshot- Rated T to be safe...because of one swearword. An Unexpected Discovery by Hermione... My first fanfiction! Brief but...well, I hope you guys like it! Bit of Lighthearted Dramione Drabble
1. Hypocritical Statements, Draco, and I

_**To Swoon or Not to Swoon, That is the Question**_

Oh God, Draco Malfoy was hot. And by hot, I don't mean that unpleasant feeling you get when the temperature is too high. I mean that he was so damn sexy. I felt like slapping myself. Swooning over one of my greatest enemies was not correct. It was hypocritical of oneself.

But even as I thought those thoughts, I could not help admiring his toned chest. I loved his fluffy neon pink bathrobe, so carelessly thrown over the lower part of his body- inclusive of those fine platinum blond hairs that trailed into the bathrobe, simply making me feel like ripping his towel off and finding out what lay underneath. Hell, he even looked cute with his dripping wet hair, mussed adorably to the right side of his head. Not to mention this distinct jawline, along with the hints of stubble showing on his chin. And- And his face! That beautiful, surprised expression plastered on his face!

I felt like throwing all caution to the wind just to feel his skin on mine, to get close to him-

"STOP BEING A PEEPING TOM! DON'T BE LESBIAN!" Before I could give in to my desires, the door was slammed in my face.

Wait… Lesbian?

"Shit."

Upon hearing Draco's muttered expletive, I smirked( in a very Slytherin-like way). Draco Malfoy's secret would be known around Hogwarts within twelve hours, courtesy of Hermione Granger.


	2. Disclaimer and Others

Look, I'm so careless I even forgot to put a disclaimer!

Well, Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter Universe is definitely not mine! And please review! I need constructive criticism, guys!


	3. Rewrite- Draco's Irony

Oh my god. I swear, this fanfiction is so garish I can't even... This just shows how much someone can change in under a year- from probably thinking this was cool to being mortified and mentally cringing. Still, it was my first story, and plot bunnies don't like being shooed out the back door. I'm quite sure I added the other stuff for the cool factor. Childish, no? Which is why, I offer you this rewrite as my repentance. Enjoy!

**Some kind of linebreak, I'm sure theres a linebreak eater on this site...**

Warnings: OOC Hermione, Fluff, hints of Dramione and Fem!Draco, as well as a bit of homosexuality

Rating: T

**Some kind of linebreak, I'm sure theres a linebreak eater on this site ...**

She crouched behind the door, attempting to peer around it and into the bathroom, in which the object of her desires stood unaware of her presence. She raked her gaze hungrily over his back, cloaked in the most magnificent bejeweled plush pink My Little Pony bathrobe, his head crowned with golden Barbie towel which seemed to be woven of gold, the way it shone (actually, considering the Malfoys, it wouldn't be surprising). To be honest, the My Little Pony bathrobe showed more leg than should be decent, but that was what Hermione wanted, of course. Draco's pale, slender leg looked almost feminine, complementing the pink and golden colours of his garments (Hermione seems to have poor fashion sense).

Just then, Draco turned towards the door. Hermione gazed at his body, first at the thin legs, then at the slim torso, then finally his angelic face, especially the slate grey orbs- only to find aforementioned slate grey orbs widened at her. They stared at each other, astonishment showing clearly on their faces, before Draco snapped the tenuous string of tension-

"STOP PEEPING, YOU LESBIAN!"

Hermione was just about to push herself away from the door when it hit her-

"Lesbian?"

Draco blushed a very effeminate blush.

**Some kind of linebreak, I'm sure theres a linebreak eater on this site ...**

Okay, okay, so perhaps 12 year old girls don't usually obsess over My Little Pony and Barbie, but in this case, I wanted to accentuate that the Malfoy's are hardcore antimuggles, with a sense of pride in their name and pureblood culture, so what better than a teenage transgendered child with an obsession with muggle goods marketed at 6 year olds?


End file.
